Nothing Left
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: It is the last final fight with Naraku, the last one standing was Sesshomaru, he swipes his sword to bring Kagome back to finish wishing on the jewel but there is nothing else left for Kagome to do, she can't go back home, what is she to do in Feudal Era?
1. Chapter 1

The heavens were dark and ominous as they all surrounded the known spider hanyou. Kagome with her arrows, Inuyasha with his sword, Kikyo with her arrows, Kouga with his warped speed, Sango with her boomerang, Miroku with his wind tunnel, and Sesshomaru with his sword. It was nearing the end of the battle, Miroku had died from trying to suck all the poisonous insects up, Sango was more than likely dead seen as a great force of wind from Naraku had thrown her far into the forrest, Kouga had died from numerous tentacles stabbing through his body, Kikyo was moving closer to Naraku firing her arrows, Naraku was on his last leg, but managed to rip her body apart, and all that was left of her was dirt.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, we have to combine our strongest attacks, it's the only way!" Kagome shouted, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha pulled together at the last second and Kagome let her arrow fly. Bright blinding light took over, Inuyasha was killed by the explosion and it threw Kagome back but Sesshomaru only caught a gust of wind from the last and final blow to Naraku. After the dust cleared the other half of the jewel fused together, tainted, fell like a feather into Sesshomaru's clawed hand, he looked around, as far as he could tell no one was alive. He saw Kagome lying on her side where the blow had tossed her body, slowly he pushed her to her back, the little death demons were starting to chain her soul, Sesshomaru cut them down to size with his sword, Kagome slowly opened her eyes.

"Miko, I believe you still have unfinished business," Sesshomaru putting the rest of the jewel in her opened palm, but it didn't purify, it simply rolled out of her hand and onto the battlefield.

"Miko," Sesshomaru calmly and monotoned,

"Everyone is dead," Kagome lying still,

"Yes, that seems so," Sesshomaru secretly wondering why she still lay there on the bloody battlefield.

"And I was dead," Kagome stated again in an emotionless voice,

"You had to be brought back to rid the jewel from these lands," Sesshomaru glancing up at the clouds that decided to burst open, letting the rain wash and cleanse the battlefield.

"Come Kagome, unless you would rather die of a simple cold from this weather," Sesshomaru calmly, he stood in front of her body, but she didn't make any attempts to move, she hadn't even realize Sesshomaru had called her by her name, or at least he didn't think so, but it was clear she wasn't going to move, Sesshomaru picked her up.

"Do you not have someone to protect?" Sesshomaru trying to get a response from her,

"There is nothing left to protect," Kagome stated numbly, Sesshomaru grabbed the jewel and made his way to Kaede.


	2. No place to belong

Sesshomaru carried Kagome to the old miko, Kaede was already outside, as if she knew what had already happened.

"Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede staring at them,

"Take her inside," Kaede softly, Sesshomaru walked into the hut, Kaede followed.

"The rest are dead," Sesshomaru calmly as he gently sat Kagome down on a cot.

"I suspected as such, I will gather a group and…" Kaede being interrupted,

"I will go and retrieve the dead," Sesshomaru clearly stated.

"I will join you," Kagome coldly stated, Sesshomaru stared at her, he wasn't about to tell her no, he had no place to, it was her friends, well more like her family that were killed.

"Kagome, ye should stay and help me prepare the ceremony for them, Lord Sesshomaru already has his hands full with bringing the dead back, he will not be able to protect ye," Kaede trying to keep her stable,

"Old woman, these dead that you speak of were family, my family, I will help locate them and give them the proper burial," Kagome growled out. Sesshomaru glanced back at Kaede, then he stared back at Kagome.

"She will join me in retrieving the dead," Sesshomaru having a lot of respect for the mere mortal human miko, to still have the ability to be able to retrieve her friends that died in battle, he knew it was a daunting task for Kagome, though all she was feeling at the moment was numb and full of hate and anger, she was as cold as he was or maybe even colder.

"At least rest a while before ye presume such a task," Kaede knowing Kagome needed rest,

"No, we will move now, before any other creatures has a chance," Kagome seriously, Sesshomaru could hear the cold in her voice,

"Indeed, we will head out now," Sesshomaru spoke in a calmly manner.

"There is a cart that could ye could use Lord Sesshomaru, its right outside," Kaede explained, he nodded, Kagome got up too fast and stumbled, Sesshomaru grabbed her waist and held her steady.

"I'm fine Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome gritted out,

"Kagome, you would do best if you calmed yourself," Sesshomaru slowly pulling away from her.

"I would have done better if you would have let me stayed dead with my family," Kagome grinded out, she pushed past him and stomped off, heading back to the battlefield.

* * *

**On the Battlefield **

It still poured rain, Kagome found her bow and arrows and grabbed them up, she settled the arrows on her back except one, with her bow and arrow in her hand she set off in the direction that Naraku had thrown Sango who had become her best friend and a sister to her. Since her miko powers weren't working and had been left with so hate because Sesshomaru had only brought her back to finish the jewel, or so she thought.

_~If he hadn't brought me I would be with you now, I'm so sorry Sango.~ _Kagome's eyes watering. It wasn't long before she reached Sango, another youkai was trying to carry her body off, Kagome's hate grew and she drew back her arrow,

"You messed with the wrong body," Kagome gritted out lowly and angrily. When she released her arrow, she screamed, letting go of her hate, the arrow flew at warped speed with the brightest pink light there had ever been surrounding it, it hit the lower level demon straight in the heart, needless to say he was purified with the purest miko power. Kagome fell to her knees and crawled over to Sango's body, her body had a few scratches but from her mouth blood had already dried, Kagome knew every bone in her dear friend's body had been broken. Slowly Kagome gathered her strength, she lifted Sango into her arms bridal style and made her way to the open battlefield, where Sesshomaru now waited, he had see so much anger pour from Kagome's body when she had found the youkai trying to carry her away, but he saw and felt all that anger she had building up and was waiting to be released when he felt it all turn to compassion, sorrow, and protection and loyalty she still carried for her dear friend and that made the purest power from the miko ever be released. He was in awe,

_~That is true power.~ _Sesshomaru making sure she could handle herself, but now he saw her, her emotions were pouring out. He stood a foot away as Kagome came carrying the full weight of the demon slayer's lifeless body. She fell to her knees still holding Sango, she grabbed tight to her best friend and screamed, he was sure the whole Feudal Era Japan heard her, she sounded like a alpha female crying for her lost pup, or its what it sounded like to Sesshomaru and he found himself being touched by her compassion for her dead friend. Kagome stared at him through the heavy rain drops,

"Kagome, it is time to take her back to the village," Sesshomaru deeply and low, he picked Sango up out of Kagome's arms.

"Why do you call me by name now?" Kagome letting silent tears grace her dirty face,

"You have earned this Sesshomaru's respect," Sesshomaru simply stated as he turned and walked back to the village. Kagome got up and started walking to the village, till she heard a groan,

"Kouga!" Kagome running to him, Kagome gasped,

"Kouga, you're alive," Kagome softly,

"The jewels… in my legs," Kouga grunted.

"Kouga, I can heal you, just lie still," Kagome forcing her healing powers out, she was draining her powers even more but she was going to save Kouga. Sesshomaru turned, he watched her miko powers heal his wounds, he saw Kouga's pack standing at the tree line, then he saw her slump over, Sesshomaru swiftly moved to Kagome's side, Kouga was healed but he was too weak to walk, Sesshomaru had made it his duty to protect Kagome at least until she had finished completing the jewel and was back in her time safely.

"Kouga, your pack will not hurt Kagome, she will finish the jewel and she will return home, until then your pack will answer to me if she is harmed in any way," Sesshomaru demanded.

"My pack and myself would never harm Kagome, but she can't ever return home," Kouga trying to get up but was still too weak,

"Do you dare hold her to this time when she has no one left?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I love Kagome and wish her to be happy even if it means her leaving to go back to her time but its not possible, the well was destroyed by Inuyasha," Kouga explained.

_~That's why she wanted to die, she truly does not have anyone now.~ _Sesshomaru's beast thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we shall carry sis back to the village, along with our brother, she didn't want the jewel shards took out of his legs till she was sure he would heal," Kouga's brother explained.

"Very well," Sesshomaru waiting for them to pick Kagome up and carry them both back to the village.


	3. Losing heart

**Back in the Village**

Sesshomaru laid Sango down in Kaede's hut, Kouga's brother was about to lay Kagome on the cot,

"Put Kagome in the back room, she get more rest there," Kaede explained. Kouga's brother nodded as he nodded as he followed her instructions, the other brother of Kouga's laid Kouga on the cot in the room.

"Old woman, the miko is wet from the weather, you would do well as change her clothing and extra blankets place over her, she still has to complete that jewel and rid it from this land," Sesshomaru explained, in his cold tone as he turned to leave,

"Lord Sesshomaru may we be of some assistance to you?" Kouga's brother's standing before him. He eyed both of them,

"Do as you wish," Sesshomaru leaving the offer up to them, they followed him back to the soggy wet battlefield. Sesshomaru grabbed up his brother as Kouga's brother's grabbed Miroku,

"What do you think sis will do now?" one of Kouga's brother asked the other,

"Maybe she will take Kouga's offer and be his woman since Inuyasha is gone, I never cared for Inuyasha treating Kagome like he did," the other brother explained.

"Yeah, Kagome didn't care he was a mutt, she loved him just as he was, and very loyal to the bastard, I wonder if she'll ever open her heart to anybody again," one brother commenting on the topic.

"Kagome will be staying with this Sesshomaru until her duty is completed," Sesshomaru strongly voiced. They both let their mouths drop open,

"Do… do you realize that she is a human?" one of Kouga's brothers explained,

"And a miko, why would you want…." another brother of Kouga's being interrupted,

"It is none of your concern," Sesshomaru walking away with Inuyasha in his arms.

"Oh, I get it, he has honor to uphold, Kagome was Inuyasha's woman and Inuyasha died so he's going to uphold the family honor and be her protector," one of the brother's explained.

_~And this Sesshomaru thought wolves were ignorant.~ _Sesshomaru cracking a half smile, finally they made it back to the village. Sesshomaru took his brother into the hut,

"Take him, put him in the back of the hut where Kagome is," Kaede leading Sesshomaru to the back, she helped him lay his brother down in the darkest corner, Kaede walked out and came back with a bowl of water and a rag.

"Woman, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru watching her undress Inuyasha,

"I'm cleaning his body," Kaede explained,

"The half breed and his pack will have a warrior's burial, their bodies will be ready by sunset of tomorrow," Sesshomaru explained coldly.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede rubbing the blood off of his body, Sesshomaru's eyes were drifting to Kagome's sleeping body. Kaede noticed,

"Kagome has a rough realization to wake to, but I don't know if she will be able to return to herself, the way she used to be the bubbly young child she was," Kaede busied herself with cleaning the blood off the bodies of Kagome's family.

"She can not purify the jewel shards," Sesshomaru coolly warned the old woman,

"It is because the hate has consumed her body, she can not return home, her friends have all been killed and she has nowhere to go, nowhere she can call home," Kaede explained.

"The miko was killed in the battle and she hates me for bringing her back," Sesshomaru lowly and coldly voiced.

"She will get over it, she has the twin tailed, her son, and her daughter, surely they will help her get back to normal," Kaede finishing with Inuyasha's body and draping a cloth over him and leaving his head uncovered. She moved onto Sango, Sesshomaru took the time to walk over to Kagome, he sat down by her,

_~She has lost every human in the battle against Naraku, she should be aloud to go back to her own era after wishing upon the jewel.~ _Sesshomaru knowing she thought of the jewel as a burden, more so now than ever before.

"The jewel shards brought her a pack, now after the jewel has been almost put back together she has lost her pack in the process," Sesshomaru having something in his voice, Kaede was shocked beyond belief, she turned to look at him,

"Lord Sesshomaru, perhaps you seem a bit worried for Kagome?" Kaede asked as she raised a brow.

"Perhaps, or it may be pity," Sesshomaru's voice returning back to the monotoned drone, Kaede turned back around returning back to her recent job with a smirk upon her face. Sesshomaru secretly checked to make sure she wasn't running a fever, he settled himself against the wall that Kagome laid closed to, closer than he normally like to be around miko's or humans for that matter. Kaede was still shocked the way Sesshomaru was acting.

_~I think you are giving the old woman a heart attack with the way you are acting.~ _Sesshomaru's beast laughing,

"Woman, Kagome will be staying with this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru stated.

"Hai," Kaede thinking it did make sense, rain continued to pour down, Kaede finished a little after dusk,

"Would ye care for some food?" Kaede asked the lord who had his eyes closed,

"I do not require the food of human's, you will make the miko and the wolf and his brothers some," Sesshomaru demanding her as he would do his maids.

"I was simply asking, I am not a maid of yours so do not speak to me as such," Kaede leaving the room. Sesshomaru huffed, he checked Kagome's temperature again, no fever, he laid down beside Kagome exhausted from the whole day itself, he slept beside the miko. Kaede returned shortly with some hot vegetable soup, Kouga's brothers took it upon themselves to hunt for Kouga and brought back enough meat for Sesshomaru and Kagome as well.

"Kagome, its time to wake up," Kaede putting the bowl down and sitting beside Kagome trying to wake her,

"Kaede," Kagome groaned after a while.

"Ye child, ye need to sit up, I brought some soup for ye and Kouga's brother's brought some meat back with them, enough to go around," Kaede explained.

"I do not require anyone else to hunt for myself," Sesshomaru lying on his back with his eyes closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ye and Kagome have had a trying day and I fear it shall get worse before it gets any better, ye both need your strength if ye are to fight the upcoming trials," Kaede staring Kagome down. Kagome stared in the corner Inuyasha laid in, she looked down at her bloodied self, sure her clothes were off and she had blankets wrapped around her but Kaede hadn't had the time to bath her nor was Kagome in any position to bath herself.

"I cant eat like this," Kagome coldly stated,

"Of course, I'll…" Kaede being interrupted,

"You have done enough to exhaust yourself for one night, fix the meat for Kagome and leave me some meat as well, I shall clean her myself," Sesshomaru picking Kagome up with his one arm, she was naked as the blankets fell from her body, Sesshomaru took Kagome to Kaede's hot spring.

"You are not bound by your honor to do any of this," Kagome explained as Sesshomaru sat her against the wall.

"I am, I am the one who decided to bring back your life so you could free this era of its burden, the jewel is not only your burden but the beings that live in this time," Sesshomaru taking his own bloody and precious white wardrobe off. He stood there in a pair of underpants and shirtless,

"I guess Inuyasha's blood ruined your nice wardrobe huh?" Kagome coldly.

"It does not matter anymore, they will always be heroes of this time and in history itself, you will be a hero of this time and history as well, just because you did not die among them does not mean you still are not considered a hero to these people and to the youkai who suffered because of Naraku," Sesshomaru still wearing his white furry tail over his shoulder. Kagome was lifted in his one arm and he walked into the hot water with her. She kept her shampoos and female soaps in this room so she could easily get to them.

"There's some soap behind you there and a clean rag," Kagome spacing out, Sesshomaru sat her on a stone step as he reached for the soaps and rag.

_~So this is why she smells different from those that live here.~ _Sesshomaru thought to himself. He turned around and soaped up the cloth and gently started cleaning her,

"Does this not bother you?" Sesshomaru asked coolly.

"Nothing bothers me anymore," Kagome turning to stare him in the eye, he stared into her eyes, they were like a black endless void,

"Kagome," Sesshomaru strongly. She laughed,

"Inuyasha never saw me as Kagome, he always saw me as Kikyo, the who supposedly betrayed him, then when she was brought back and stole apart of my soul, he never really wanted me," Kagome acting as if she didn't have a care in the world for anything.

"He still protected you, the sword made from my father's fang would not transform otherwise," Sesshomaru washing her body,

"He was never as loyal to me as I was to him, he was my best friend, I really loved him, he was the first male I ever loved," Kagome laughing at herself.

"You were a fool for doing so, though I believe you changed him for the better, he never fit in when he was a pup but he had two mikos who gave their hearts to him in the end," Sesshomaru strongly, now that his half brother had died a hero's death he would not dream of tarnishing his name.

"Who have you seen in me, do you see Kikyo as well?" Kagome coldly.

"I have always seen you as the strangely dressed miko, I have never seen Kikyo in you, everyone is different," Sesshomaru caught off guard by the question.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I want you to kill me after I wish the jewel away," Kagome strongly stated as she stared him down.

"I will not do such a thing, I am the one who brought you back, if you are not able to return home then I shall protect you till your last breath," Sesshomaru growled.

"I have nothing to my name, no friends, no home to speak of, and I shall not soil your home," Kagome gritted out,

"Kagome, you will live in my home as my…" Sesshomaru not really knowing what to call her.

"What… as your guest, as Inuyasha's wench, as one of your maids? Please, tell me," Kagome harshly,

"As a friend, as you humans like to call them," Sesshomaru huffed out.

"You, Lord Sesshomaru, you have no friends, you kill and kill some more," Kagome snorted at him,

"Things change, you will be the only friend this Sesshomaru will allow," Sesshomaru explained.

"So how did you come up with that title for me, you have tried to kill me in the past and must I remind you that you do not tolerate human life except for Rin," Kagome confused.

"I have tried to kill you although I have helped you out in times when the…Inuyasha wasn't around to protect you and you have done the same for me and Rin, isn't that what your so called friends do, help each other out?" Sesshomaru assumed.

"Friends are more than that, they care about each other, they worry about each other, they try to look out for one another, I'll tell you now, do not start caring, it will keep you from so much pain, from the time you brought me back I do not care, for anything or anyone, I cant afford to care anymore, my heart isn't beating any longer, that's how it will remain till my dying day," Kagome coldly. Sesshomaru shook her,

"Do you forget, the ones still kept alive in our home, the one you call a son, the one who you call a friend, and the little girl you have taken to calling your own daughter! They are just pups, they need someone to care, someone to teach them," Sesshomaru roared inches away from her face. Kagome wasn't phased a bit,

"Just because your family was killed and you were killed along with them, does not mean you have to bury your heart in your empty grave, I gave you a second chance at life, do with it what you will," Sesshomaru growled out as he backed off, he started cleaning her again,

"I'm too angry to try and start over, I have no…" Kagome being interrupted,

"You have friends, me, those pups Kaede, and you do have family, Kaede, and the pups, there are some of my maids that have taken a liking to you," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome glanced at him, her eyes seemed so sad, hurt, lonely, and scared,

"You aren't alone Kagome, I care, I wouldn't have brought you back just to leave you alone," Sesshomaru strongly.

"But you didn't do anything for them," Kagome lowly whispered,

"They were already dead, the sword only works to chase the soul collectors away, as I approached your body they were already chaining your soul, the soul collectors had already took your friends, if there had been anything I could have done, I would have done it, you were the heart of that group and in the end they were all better to have known you," Sesshomaru working on her hair. Kagome didn't speak anymore, she thought if she didn't talk about it then it would have never happened and her friends would still be alive. Kagome shook, Sesshomaru could smell the fear and sadness that her body ached all over with it, but she was filled with more hate then he ever had felt. He gently massaged her scalp with his claws, he knew it relaxed Kagome at least a little bit. Finally when he was done with cleaning her he noticed some burnt spots on her hands,

"It doesn't matter," Kagome pulling her hands to her chest.

"It does, you will not use your powers till you are well rested," Sesshomaru taking her hands and licking her palms. He noticed it put a spark in Kagome's body, a spark of pleasure, he then kissed her palms, he showed her that he had healed her palms, she hid in her hair as she mumbled a silent thank you.

"Come, I will dry you, then you shall eat your fill," Sesshomaru carrying her with his one arm and grabbing a cloth to dry her off with.

"I don't want to sleep in the same room with him," Kagome whispered,

"There is no more space available, I shall move the other bodies into the back room and we shall rest in the front room," Sesshomaru knowing it was going to be too hard on her already to sleep through the night.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome mumbled,

"It will already be a rough night for you I'm sure," Sesshomaru drying her off and carrying her to the blankets she was laying on and wrapping her up.

"I'll be right back," Sesshomaru leaving the room, Kaede had the meat ready and the soup was still fresh in the pot. Sesshomaru begin moving the bodies of her dead family into the back room, as he continued to lay the bodies side by side, he could feel the anger boiling from Kagome's body. When he finally laid Sango's body down next to Miroku's, he grabbed Kagome up and made sure she was covered and got her out of there. Gently he laid her on a large cot in the front room,

"Here, eat, Kaede, make sure she eats," Sesshomaru grabbing the half warm deer body and going outside to eat. After he finished he silently walked back in, Kagome was dressed in a red and white kimono and she was irate.

"I don't want to wear this! I look like that clay dead bitch!" Kagome shouted, Sesshomaru lips turned up into a tiny smile,

"Its all I have, ye child calm yourself!" Kaede in a demanding voice. Sesshomaru came over,

"Kagome, calm yourself, I shall have one made for you tomorrow, just sleep," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome stared at him angrily, but she laid down and turned her back against both of them, Sesshomaru still had his wet underpants on,

"I have something that would fit but they are only sleep pants," Kaede looking at Sesshomaru, he nodded and followed the old miko, she gave him a black pair of draw string sleep pants, he walked into the hot springs room and changed. Kaede found one cot left in the front room,

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like to sleep on the cot?" Kaede asked.

"I'm sleeping with Kagome," Sesshomaru coldly. Kaede smirked,

"You dare laugh at this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru lying next to Kagome,

"No, though I never thought I'd live to see the day when ye would be so generous to Kagome, don't break her heart any more than what damage has already been done," Kaede taking the cot.

"Woman, her heart has already been ripped out of her chest, I am merely trying to mend some pieces back in place, as if its any of your business," Sesshomaru growled. Kaede didn't speak another word, Sesshomaru fell fast asleep with his back against Kagome's.


End file.
